


His To Keep

by Elizabethrzg



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: (Luckily He Will Get One), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betaed, Brotherly Love, But Nadakhan Should Still Die, Comfort, Drabble, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jay Walker Angst, Jay Walker Needs a Hug, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 06, Season/Series 06, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethrzg/pseuds/Elizabethrzg
Summary: “Hey Jay? Can you clean the floors?” Kai asked, already handing him a mop, before he even had time to say anything.Now, Jay, he has a lot of trauma. A lot that none of them know about, his scars a testament to that. But his trauma had to do with his time on the Misfortune’s keep. And well, mopping the deck, and just mopping in general, was a major reminder of that.In a moment he was no longer on the deck of The Destiny's Bounty but back on the Misfortune’s Keep.
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai & Jay Walker, Lloyd Garmadon & Jay Walker, Zane & Jay Walker
Kudos: 28





	His To Keep

“Hey Jay? Can you clean the floors?” Kai asked, already handing him a mop, before he even had time to say anything. 

Now, Jay, he has a lot of trauma. A lot that none of them know about, his scars a testament to that. But his trauma had to do with his time on the Misfortune’s keep. And well, mopping the deck, and just mopping in general, was a _major_ reminder of that. 

In a moment he was no longer on the deck of The Destiny's Bounty but back on the Misfortune’s Keep. Back to being tortured. Back to being basically held at gunpoint when made to clean. Back to being forced to fight to stay relatively okay.

…

Back to when his friends hurt him. “Jay?” 

“St-Stay away from me..”

“...Jay? Are you okay?”

“Stay-Stay away!”

“Jay? What’s wrong?”

“Ge-Get away!!”

“Jay? What is wrong? What is the problem?”

“DON'T HURT ME!” 

That shocked the 4 around him, and they stopped. Instead they moved around him and hugged him. He stiffened a little.

“Jay, it’s okay we won’t hurt you.”

“Yeah we won’t. We promise.”

“If it is going to cause you a response like this, you do not have to do the floors.”

“Even it doesn’t make sense-” a jab came from another at the speaker, “OW! Well yeah what Zane said. We won’t make you do it if you have a reaction like this, okay?”

_Zane?_

He looked around the room. It slowly changed back from the accursed Misfortune’s Keep to The Bounty. He wasn’t back there, he was still home. The people around him not being Nadakhan’s crew but his brothers.

He relaxed a little and smiled, “Thank you… I really appreciate that…”

“Of course, Jay,” Lloyd smiled

“Yeah, take care of yourself!” Cole said with a smile too.

“Yeah, we care about you and are here for you,” Kai added

“Yes, please, we would all prefer to not have another one of make the others think he’s died,” Zane joked lightly, concern still in his eyes.

They all laughed at that and smiled, his family was here for him and had his back. They were here for him. And one could say, they were his to keep.


End file.
